What the Heck?
by p0tat0
Summary: Edited. Some minor changes. Summary? Just read it to find out the story. Hahahaha! Pairings: DarkxSatoshi and KradxDark. Still undecided though. What do you think?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D...

A/N: Heya guys! I noticed that there are only few stories in this anime… Hope you guys write more fics on this anime coz the characters are so interesting! On to the story! And oh! My title's absurd, ne?

**O.O**

**DaisukexDark**

"It's your entire fault Dark!"

"What are you talking about Dai-chan?"

"Do not play dumb with me Dark!"

**"You are no fun Daisuke! And besides, I'm not the one who yelled at my teacher telling him to 'Shut up!'"**

Daisuke blushed madly.

"You know all too well to whom it should be told _Dark_!"

**Flashback**

"The principles of accounting are so many that cannot be discussed in one seat. But I'm very good enough to discuss it in front of you in just a few hours with no difficulties…."

_('shut up Dark!')_

_**(('make me shut up Dai-chan. By putting your so adorable mouth onto mine… and then suck my lower lip while we…..'))**_

Daisuke stands up abruptly without noticing the different curious eyes looking upon him.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC MORON!"

"Come again mister Niwa?" the professor queried irritably. "How disrespectful Mister Niwa!"

Daisuke's face was so red because of embarrassment. He tried to reason but no words came out from his mouth.

_('You'll pay for this Dark…')_ he threatened the other soul inside of him.

"Detention for you Mister Niwa and I want to talk to your parents tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Hai.. sensei.. I'm sorry.." he bows his head and took his seat quietly still ashamed of himself.

**End of Flashback**

**O.O**

A/N: Potato: O,o

Krad: -stares on the computer screen with wide eyes- What the heck! That's it?

Potato: -laughs nervously- ..he… yeah… o,O

Krad: -grabs Potato's neck harshly- Wanna die? Do you know what you are working?

Potato: -coughs- yeah…..

Krad: -stares at Potato- Then what is it?

Potato:-smiles- nonsense…

Krad:-drops Potato on the ground- You are impossible… –walks away-

Potato:-laughs- sorry guys! This fic I'm working on has a story.. Really! It's just that I cannot make up my mind right now… I have a plot on this! Swear! I just need time!

Ahmmmmmmm…. I want flames and suggestions please… XD

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heya guys! Thanks for those who reviewed on my last chapter! It gives me the motivation. Here's the next one!

Disclaimer: I do not Own DNAngel.

**O.O**

**SatoshixKrad**

/Is this the right place, Krad?/

Krad nodded. **/Hai, Satoshi-sama…/**

Satoshi looked around while he was walking towards the main building of the area.

/How can you be so sure?/ Satoshi asks.

**/I can feel him…/**

Satoshi raised his eyebrow. /Feel him?/

**/Hai… I can feel his very presence against mine…/**

Satoshi sigh. He was not quite fond of this other soul inhibiting his body, which was known as Krad. How he hates this parasite inside of him and will do everything to piss him off. He even promised to himself that no matter what happens, he will not help the parasite on whatever the bastard wanted to do.

But one day, he just found himself enrolling to this school and there he was now, walking on the school grounds to meet the principal and to start his first day in it. Why would he want to study on a cheap school like this? He would never want. He just needed too, because some parasite in his body wants something—er, rather, someone in this school. What happened to his promise…..

He was really pissed. It never occurred to him that a day will come when he'll do something for his other's self sake. /Why am I doing this again? Damn it./

**/It's because when your father commanded you to do this**_**thing**_**, I am the one who did it./** Satoshi's eyes widen. Krad smiled maliciously. **/Why? Because you do not want to do that**_**thing**_**. And because you are my master, I personally handled it myself just for your safety. So I did-/**

"OK! OK! Shut up! You devil!" Satoshi shouted irritatingly. Unaware that he shouted it aloud.

"Ehem.. What did you say?"

Satoshi blinks and look at the owner of the voice. "Nothing, sir" he said, a little embarrassed.

"Are you Mr. Hikari?" Satoshi nods. ./Black Shades? Why is he wearing shades in this cloudy weather/

"Welcome then to our humble school, Mr. Hikari." The principal continued. "Hope you become more knowledgeable and competent once you graduated in this school. May you bring fame to us. By the way, I'm Turks, Rude, and the principal of this humble school. Please follow me and I'll show you the way to your classroom." The principal then turns around and enters the building.

Satoshi followed.

Satoshi was busy scrutinizing the back of the principal. He was in pure black. Black shoes, black pants, black tuxedo, and black… shades… /He did not even took it off/ He then studied the principal's head. /And his bald../

**/You're being rude Satoshi-sama. You are judging him. Where is your good manners./**

/Yeah right. Do you even know what a _good manner_ is?/

Krad chuckles. **/Watch out../**

/Wha- offfffff/ Satoshi bumps to Rude's back. "S-sorry, Mr. Principal"

"Rude."

Brows furrowed in question "Eh? Is saying sorry being rude, sir?"

Rude smiles. "No. Call me Rude. Mr. Principal doesn't suit me."

"Oh.." Satoshi blushes a little.

"This will be you classroom." Rude said. He was on the verge of opening the door when they heard a shout from the inside.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC MORON!"

"Come again mister Niwa?" the professor queried irritably. "How disrespectful Mister Niwa!"

"Detention for you Mister Niwa and I want to talk to your parents tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"hai.. sensei.. I'm sorry.."

Rude opens the door. Everyone on the room looks at the door.

They greeted the principal altogether. Rude looks at the flushed face of the student that was given a detention by the teacher.

"Good Morning class, Mr. Palmer."

"Oh! Mr. Rude! You're just in time!"

Rude turns his head from Palmer and looks at the students.

"Class, you have a new classmate…"

"But—" Palmer protested but Rude raised his hand in front of Palmer's face motioning him to shut up.

Palmer quieted but was fuming with anger.

"Introduce yourself, please." Rude said to the new student.

Satoshi walks into the room. Every eye of the students was on him now. "Good Morning everyone. I'm Hikari, Satoshi. Nice to meet you all." He then bowed.

Every girl and even some of the boys in the room giggle and want to catch his attention.

But one being on a specific student's mind was staring passed on the new student's body. He was staring on the _other_ someone in the room, eyes wide, mouth agape, his astral body trembling with some kind of a fear and his own heart pounding really fast.

**((What the heck…))**

He then heard a malicious chuckle.

**O.O**

A/N: Potato: Whoohooo! That was far longer than the first one! Krad! You're there na!

Krad: Hmp!

Potato: Oh come on Krad! I'm working hard now!

Krad: Talk to me when you're story becomes more interesting... –Walks away-

Potato: Oh Krad! You're overreacting!

Krad: -grabs a rope from somewhere and ties Potato's neck really tight-

Potato: K—rr—aaa-ddddddd! S-ttoooppppp!

Krad: Bye everyone.. It seems like Potato will be gone for a while. Just leave a review and she might find a way to come back. Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Woahooo! It's quite a while since the last time I update any of my fics! Let's see… Woah! Over a year already? Sorry for that… It's just that I've been quite busy in hell at all times that I do not have any free moment to think and write anything! Satan always keeps me busy. Arggghhh… I don't even have time to sleep! (Well, who wants to sleep on very hot place anyways...-,-)

Anyways, does anyone still read author's notes? Wah! I'm really in the mood to talk all about anything under the sun! Oh well, the good news is here… I've been reborn! Whahahahah!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I do own the twisted plot.. XD

**O.O**

**DarkxDaisuke**

"What should I do now Dark? Mom will sure be very angry. How am I going to disclose this to her?" Daisuke asks while sweeping the yard. He's still on detention and obliged to sweep the grounds until 6:00 PM.

Sigh.

**((Daisuke, sighing will lead you to nowhere. And that's for the 58'th times you sigh today.))**

"Sigh. **((59'th))** Could you just shut up?"

I'm definitely doomed.

**Dark's POV**

I outdid it this time… Poor Dai…

Thud. Thud.

I just can't help myself teasing him…

Thud. Thud.

And that Palmer should just fuck himself off.

Thud. Thud.

Dam it! My heart.. I'm still shocked. Yes. Shocked.

I just hope Dai-chan wasn't too affected by my emotions. I conceal myself as deeper as I can so that he won't be able to feel what I'm feeling right now.

Thud. Thud.

That... How could it be?

Thud. Thud.

Aaarrgghhh… My heart's burning. Damn it!

He—he shouldn't be here..

He should be cold dead.

He's already died, isn't he?

Thud. Thud.

I can't believe it.

Thud. Thud

I'm scared…

**Daisuke's POV**

Mom would be very angry for sure. It's almost curfew time and I'm still not home. The worst it I have to tell her that my teacher wants to talk to her about how disrespectful I am to him. It's my fault. I should not be controlled by my emotions so easily. I should be very careful. Sigh. I wish dad was here. He'll take it more lightly than mom. Mom sometimes exaggerates things.

Sweep. Sweep.

"Daisuke!"

Eh? Oh! The twins. "Hello!" I greeted them as cheerful as I can.

"You did a great job on bursting Mr. Palmer's bubble! Ehehehe! He really needs that!" Risa said. I feel my cheeks burning up. I kind of felt embarrassed.

"Stop it Risa. You alright?" Riku asked me with genuine concern on her voice.

Risa is far more cheerful than Riku. She has longer hair and very girlish. She's loud and boisterous but she's fun to be with.

And Riku… She's quite the opposite of her twin sister. She usually gives me advices that work well. I'm much more at ease at her than Risa. And she's kind of the boyish type who likes sports.

Riku pats my shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Just tell the truth and be strong, ok?"

"You bet!" Risa exclaimed and hugs me! Woah! She hugs me all the time but it doesn't keep me from feeling embarrassed. I can't help but blush.

"Risa, you better release him." Riku said, eyebrows furrowed.

Risa released me and smiled cheerily. "Riku's just jealous!"

W-what? I felt my face heating up even more.

"W-what the heck are you talking about Risa?" Riku said irritated. Her cheeks were pink.

Risa laughed and wink at me. "Just joking! Riku's too affected…"

"I am not!" Riku protested.

I laughed nervously. Riku seems irritated. "Thank you guys.." Two pair of eyes was on me. "Thank you for relieving some stress on me." I felt my cheeks burning. I might be looked like a ripe tomato now.

I saw them smiled.

I'm glad I have friends.

"Mr. Niwa!"

"M-mr. Palmer.." My joy was short-lived.

**((Oh.. That fat good-for-nothing scumbag again..))**

(Shut up!)

**((Whatever…))**

"Mr. Niwa! Don't forget that I want to talk to your parents, whoever's available, for your disrespectful manner towards me! Understood?"

"Yes sir.. I- Im sorry.."

He turns around and started to walk back to school. I can still hear him mumbling.

(I want to kill you right now Dark..)

((Ooohhh… you're scary Dai-chan. Your voice sounds poisonous.)) I can feel Dark smirking. He didn't take me seriously. Bastard.

((I love you too Dai!))

"He's the most air-headed fucked-up wobbly teacher I've ever met! The worst of all!" Risa commented.

"Riku! Have respect to the old fat bald bastard!" Riku said.

We laughed.

"Ahmm.. It's getting late. You better go ahead.." I said to them.

"Eh? Are you sure? We can go home together." Risa said.

"No, it's alright. I still need to put everything back." I said looking at the mess around me.

"But—"

"Ok! Let's go Risa!"

"B—"

Risa dragged her sister and waves at me!

"Bye Dai-kun! Take care!"

I waved back. "Thanks! Take care as well!"

I want to be alone.

**((I'm here you know))**

Sigh..

(I know I would never be completely alone..)

Sigh.. Let's just go home.

**SatoshixKrad**

/Is he really the one you're looking for?/ Satoshi asks his inner parasite while looking at the red-haired boy talking to the twins from the window. /He's just as the same age as me. You're a pedophile./

Krad chuckled.

**/It's not the physical being you're seeing right now which I am after. It's who inhabited in him./**

Satoshi was a bit surprised. /You mean, He's like us?/

**/Yes, Satoshi-sama. That body has two souls, same as ours. And he knows now that I'm here./**

Satoshi feels the dark aura emitting inside of him. He shivered continuously. He felt really cold. /What are you planning Krad? Revenge?/

Krad smirked.

**/Revenge you said? No... Not revenge Satoshi-sama. It's punishment. Yes… Punishment… That's what masters do to discipline their slaves. Right, Satoshi-sama?/**

Satoshi looks at the red-haired boy while waving goodbye to the twins.

/You're really a twisted sadistic parasite that I never want to meet again in my next life./

**O.O**

Potato: hmmmm… too uneventful.. My mind's kind of twisted and just typed out whatever came from it. It will get better! I swear! So leave a review and tell me what you think.

By the way, have you seen Krad? I haven't seen him since I emanated from hell not too long ago. Whoever sees him, please be kind to tell me where. 'Coz you know, my hands are itching for revenge… I'll give out cookies as a reward!

Ja ne!


End file.
